The Rage's Warden
by Akashicchi-ssu
Summary: She was the one to keep him in check, whether she wanted to or not. She didn't want to be in the Mafia, but she couldn't deny her curiosity - how did she get this weird Flame anyway? And how did that baby in the fedora know her?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi, Akashicchi-ssu here! I realized that my fanfic kind of sucked since at the time I hadn't fully plotted out the story yet. So here's a rewrite! Sorry for not putting a notice before…**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the rewrite!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, its characters, story, places in it, etc. etc. I only own Akane. And the Flame that she has goes to BlackSnow999, who helped me while I was at her house for a sleepover. Good times.**

 **Chapter 1**

" _We have to! It's impossible to control! We'd be endangering not only the Famiglia, but also the civilians!" a man told his companion. This man was dressed in a black coat, and wore a black fedora._

" _That's right, as much as I hate to admit it. It has to be done, seeing as I can't possibly control it anymore," his companion said. This one was wearing a tuxedo and a dark green undershirt. "Perhaps it is a sign of weakness?"_

 _The man shook his head. "No, Boss. It can't be weakness. You're doing this to ensure the survival of our Famiglia."_

 _There was a moment of silence before the one known as 'Boss' nodded. "I suppose it isn't. But you are correct in saying that this will benefit our Famiglia greatly. What kind of Famiglia would have a Boss who can't control his own powers?"_

 _The man nodded, and then turned to the unconscious figure lying down on the bed, hooked to some contraptions. "But is it right to use...?" He gestured towards the figure._

 _The face of the 'Boss' darkened as he clenched his fists. "I have to keep my promise, despite not liking it one bit. Let's start?"_

 _The man glanced towards the figure and frowned, feeling a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry for this."_

I woke up with a start, clutching my chest as I tried to control my breaths. Glancing at the clock on my bedside table, I saw that it was already seven thirty in the morning. Sighing, I got up and headed to the bathroom, grabbing my uniform along the way as I started changing clothes.

When I had finished, I went down and got some left over sushi from last night and ate it, placing its container in the sink so that I could wash it later.

I grabbed my bag and slipped on my school shoes, heading out of the door and locking it.

As I walked outside, I recalled my dream. It had been occurring a lot in my life. The first time I had it, I was only five years old. The second time was when I was ten. From there, it stopped, until I reached thirteen. It started happening every other week, then eventually, every other night.

I knew that there were chances that dreams such as that would occur a lot, but was it possible for such dreams to keep appearing?

My dream always consisted of those two men and the figure on the bed. I never knew what came next. Did they do something to the figure? Kill the figure? Torture the figure?

Perhaps not.

The men seemed to show concern for the figure, so what else could they have done?

Lost in thought, I didn't realize that there was someone in front of me. I had bumped into that person and landed on my butt. "I'm so sorry."

"Maa, maa~ It's fine, Hiyori-san! It was my fault anyways."

I looked up at the familiar voice and saw my classmate, Yamamoto Takeshi, holding out a hand towards me.

Yamamoto Takeshi was the baseball star, and had several fans. Those fans had formed a fan club and being the deranged fans they were, forbade any other female from having close contact with the boy they worshipped. Funny how they didn't include themselves when they announced the unofficial (and inconsequential) rule that females should always be at least five rulers away from Yamamoto Takeshi.

I took his hand and he pulled me up. I brushed off the possible dirt on my skirt and said, "Thank you, Yamamoto-san. And besides, it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Are you headed to school, Hiyori-san?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Do you want to walk there together?" he suggested with that carefree smile on his face.

I shrugged. "I suppose."

He took it as a form of agreement as he started walking the same pace as I did.

"Ne, Hiyori-san, do you like baseball?"

The question didn't surprise me at all. Knowing that he was a baseball nut, it was quite obvious that he'd start a conversation with something about baseball. Academics, as I had observed, were not his forte after all.

I hummed. "I'm not really sure. A person that was close to me was really obsessed with it and made me watch all of his games, so I guess I quite enjoy it a little. I mean, he was a damn good pitcher."

He laughed good naturedly. "Can I meet that person?"

I shook my head. "I don't think you'd want to. I mean, he wouldn't talk to you."

"Oh?" he said, letting out a teasing smile. "Is he your boyfriend? Haha~"

I shook my head again. "Nah, he's my brother."

"Why wouldn't your brother talk to me then?" he asked curiously.

"He can't speak." I said, mentally punching myself. Why in the world would I talk about my brother in the first place? Why did I even mention him? Yamamoto Takeshi wasn't my friend. So why did I? How stupid, Akane.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, scratching the back of his head.

Looking at him, I wondered if he knew exactly what I meant about my brother not being able to speak. It was a high probability that he had misunderstood, after all.

Namimori Middle School was within sight when I looked up. "We're here, Yamamoto-san."

"Haha, we are!" he said, not making any move to leave me.

"Aren't you leaving?" I asked bluntly, but not being cold. I was curious. Why in the world was he still here? Surely he had better things to do, like go for some last minute baseball practice, or hang out with his friends or teammates.

He laughed again. "Why would I, Hiyori-san?"

I shrugged. "Don't you have other things to do?"

"Not at the moment," he said, grinning. "You trying to chase me off or something?"

He was joking, but I had hoped he was serious.

I was tempted to say 'yes', but I didn't, which surprised me. "Not really."

A comfortable silence then followed as we headed towards our classroom.

We had arrived at the doors of Class 2-A.

"Well, looks like we've arrived!" he said. "I'll see you later, I guess, Hiyori-san?"

I shrugged. "Perhaps."

I then entered the classroom first and headed straight to my desk, burying my face in my arms as I tried to catch up on some sleep, which was disrupted by that annoying dream.

The first class was Nezu-sensei's, and it was the perfect time to sleep.

|\|-|\|-|\|-|\|

" _We have to! It's impossible to control! We'd be endangering not only the Famiglia, but also the civilians!" a man told his companion. This man was dressed in a black coat, and wore a black fedora._

" _That's right, as much as I hate to admit it. It has to be done, seeing as I can't possibly control it anymore," his companion said. This one was wearing a tuxedo and a dark green undershirt. "Perhaps it is a sign of weakness?"_

 _There was a sound that echoed throughout the dark room._

 _The man shook his head. "No, Boss. It can't be weakness. You're doing this to ensure the survival of our Famiglia."_

 _There was a moment of silence before the one known as 'Boss' nodded. "I suppose it isn't. But you are correct in saying that this will benefit our Famiglia greatly. What kind of Famiglia would have a Boss who can't control his own powers?"_

 _Thwack. Thwack._

 _The man nodded, and then turned to the unconscious figure lying down on the bed, hooked to some contraptions. "But is it right to use...?" He gestured towards the figure._

 _The face of the 'Boss' darkened as he clenched his fists. "I have to keep my promise, despite not liking it one bit. Let's start?"_

 _Thwack. Thwack._

 _The man glanced towards the figure and frowned, feeling a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry for this."_

 _Thwack!_

I woke up immediately, and found myself in the classroom. In front of me was Nezu-sensei, notably the most annoying teacher in this school, whacking my desk with a stick of sorts.

"Sleeping during class? Why, that seems like a detention for you unless you can answer all ten questions on the board right now!" his voice boomed.

I ignored the giggles and mocking laughs of some of my classmates.

I sat up straight, lazily glancing at the board. "Centripetal force, F=Ma, Newton's Third Law of Motion, gravity, distance–"

"Enough!" Nezu-sensei shouted, his face turning purple with anger. "Go have detention with the Disciplinary Committee! This is the third time you've slept in my class and I will not tolerate it any longer."

I shrugged as I heard some of my classmates gasp at the mention of the D.C. or the Disciplinary Committee. I then began walking out the door, but then I stopped and turned my head towards Nezu-sensei. "If you want me to stop sleeping, perhaps you could teach something that's _actually_ in the school's curriculum?"

I then walked out of the door, smirking to myself as I wondered what his reaction would have been like.

I walked towards the conference room, which was taken by the Disciplinary Committee. I knocked on the door, and then heard a voice that said 'Enter'.

I stepped inside and hurriedly ducked down as I was almost hit by a tonfa.

Sitting on a comfy black leather chair, signing some documents and not bothering to look at me, was Hibari Kyoya, the leader of the D.C., and the one who was feared by almost every person in Namimori.

"What is your business here, herbivore?" he asked me, sparing me a glance before turning back to the papers in front of him.

Standing up straight, I replied, "I was sent here by Nezu-sensei, Hibari-san, for detention. Apparently, he didn't like it when I didn't bother to listen to a lesson that wasn't even in our school's curriculum."

He glanced at me again. "So you are saying that this _Nezu_ has been teaching the students the wrong things?"

I nodded. "It's not the first time he's done it, Hibari-san. There was once a time when Sawada Tsunayoshi was suddenly called by Nezu-sensei during a lesson on algebra, when Nezu-sensei substituted for our math teacher, and Nezu-sensei forced him to answer a calculus question. And, as I'm sure you know, calculus shouldn't even be taught yet, if our class is only supposed to learn algebra."

He surveyed me for a moment. "If you are correct, there shall be no detention for you, and I shall bite that herbivore to death. In the meantime, you shall stay here, in case you are wrong."

I nodded and sat on one of the couches in front of his desk.

He then stood up and walked past me, heading out and closing the door.

I yawned and leaned against the couch, placing an arm on top of my eyes, starting to fall asleep.

|\|-|\|-|\|-|\|

"Herbivore, wake up."

I removed my arm and cracked open an eye and saw Hibari Kyoya looking down at me as he stood in front of the couch I was sitting on.

I stretched and stood up. "Yes, Hibari-san?"

"From what some of your more herbivorous classmates have said, your claim is right and the herbivore has been bitten to death. However, the principal insisted that I not remove the herbivore from his job, as he is a Tokyo graduate." Hibari told me as he sat back down on his chair. "Since there is no detention for you, get out, herbivore."

"Ok, thanks, Hibari-san." I said as I began to walk out the door.

"And what would you even be thanking me for, herbivore?" he asked.

I turned around and said, "I guess it's for your efforts to find out if what I said was right or not. You could've just said I was lying."

"I would do no such thing, herbivore. Namimori Middle School should be free from herbivores that will disrupt the peace, and education. Any rumor should be investigated immediately. Do not go thinking that I, a carnivore, did it for someone like you, herbivore."

I shrugged. "Thanks, anyways."

I then walked out of the room.

|\|-|\|-|\|-|\|

When dismissal time came, I packed up my stuff and began heading out of the classroom when three of my female classmates blocked my way, their arms crossed.

"If you don't mind, could you move?" I asked them with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't go thinking that you can have Yamamoto-sama, Hiyori!" the one in the middle, who I recognized as Chitose Mayuri, president of Yamamoto's fanclub, said.

"Why were you walking with Yamamoto-sama?!" the one on her right, Ryuzaki Erika, exclaimed.

"And why were you even talking to him?!" the one on Chitose's left, Inoue Miyuki, added.

"First of all, I don't like Yamamoto the way you do. I'm not obsessed with him. Second, he asked if we could walk together since we encountered each other this morning. Lastly, I spoke to him because humans have the capability to speak." I said.

"That doesn't mean that you have the _right_ to speak to him!" Chitose said, enraged.

"As far as I know, this is a free country." I said. "Now, go run along, you obsessed freaks. I have better things to do."

"Why you –" Chitose said, bringing up a hand to slap me.

Before her hand could come in contact with my cheek, I held her wrist and tightened my grip on it. "Know this, Chitose. Yamamoto's not even my friend, nor did I ever bother to talk to him unless it was for a group work. I'm sure you'd know that since you're obsessed with him. Since you all keep tabs on what he does, I know that you know that the last time I've spoken to him was fifth grade."

Chitose growled as I released her wrist and stomped off, followed by her two minions.

I sighed exasperatedly, then walked away, heading out of the school, and passing by some weird baby wearing a fedora.

|\|-|\|-|\|-|\|

(Third Person POV)

Reborn watched as the brown haired girl walked off, not even bothering to give him a second glance. His phone rang and he answered it. "Yes, Nono?"

"Have you found her?" Timoteo, the Ninth Boss of the Vongola Family, asked the hitman.

"I believe I have." Reborn replied, as the girl disappeared from his sight. "There are faint traces of it here in Namimori, and they all lead to her."

"Follow her, and when you're sure, tell her. Make her understand her importance to the Famiglia. And when she accepts it, I'm bringing her to Italy."

"Why there? Why can't she remain in Japan?" Reborn asked.

"The closer she is to _him_ , the lesser danger _he_ would pose." Timoteo replied.

"I suppose so." Reborn said. "Alright, then."

"Thank you so much, Reborn."

"No problem. I am, after all, the best hitman in the world."

Timoteo chuckled. "Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night."

Timoteo then hung up, making Reborn click his tongue. "That damn old man…"

 **|\|-|\|-|\|-|\|**

 **Me: So, was it better or something? I hope it was! Review please!**

 **Oh, and by the way, I was thinking of changing the pairings. So, please go to the poll on my profile to vote, or leave a review telling your choice. I need to know so that I can plan the chapters already.**

 **Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi, guys! Super sorry for the late update! School caught up with me and made me super busy, but since it's summer, I guess that means faster updates. Probably. Maybe weekly?**

 **I'll reply to reviews in the next chapter or two.**

 **Chapter 2**

It was lunch time – one of the periods of school that I actually enjoy. Here, up on the roof top, I could read all I want and no one would bother me. I had almost finished this book in my hands, which was about neurology, a topic I wanted to study further in college. The human brain just fascinated me. How it worked, what it does… It was so interesting – so entrancing that I didn't notice the shadow in front of me until the person cleared his throat.

"And what are you doing here, herbivore?"

Herbivore. It was Hibari-san then.

I looked up and saw him, an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed. I shrugged at him. "The roof top's quiet. No one can disturb my reading here. Am I not allowed to be here?"

He let out a 'hn', and just walked past me, heading towards the far end before laying down and closing his eyes.

I blinked, surprised. I had heard rumors of him punishing people for being on the roof top, but I knew that it wasn't really against school regulations to stay here. I had always wondered why they were punished, so it surprised me that I wasn't.

 _Maybe because I was quiet._

"And then it went – KABOOM! – and I was like – SWOOSH – and then – POW, you know?"

I knew that voice. Yamamoto-san.

I glanced at the entrance to the roof top, which was to my right. In came Yamamoto-san and his friends, Sawada-san and Gokudera-san. They were quite the group, with Sawada-san being the shy 'Dame-Tsuna', Gokudera-san being the smartest and the hotheaded one, and Yamamoto-san being the popular and friendly one. Their personalities quite clashed in my opinion, but maybe that was what made them click.

"Ah, Hiyori-san and Hibari-san!" Yamamoto called out, waving to the both of us.

Hibari glared at him, possibly for annoying his sleep, and growled, "You are disturbing the peace, herbivore."

Yamamoto chuckled nervously. "Maa, maa, sorry, Hibari-san."

Hibari just looked at him blankly for a moment before standing up and exiting the roof top silently.

"Weirdo," Gokudera grumbled under his breath before turning to look at me. "Oi."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah?"

"Are you the Hiyori chick the baseball idiot's been going on about?" he asked.

"What of it?" I told him curiously, my eyes flickering back to the page I was reading.

"A-Ano, w-we were wondering if you would like to e-eat with us, Hiyori-san…?" Sawada asked me shyly, blushing slightly out of embarrassment as he did.

How curious.

"I don't see why not," I told them as they gathered around me, with Yamamoto sitting next to me, Gokudera on my other side, and Sawada in front of me. They pulled out their bento boxes and ate. I shrugged and went back to my book.

For a while, I was simply absorbing the information until I felt someone looking at me. I glanced up. It was Sawada.

"A-Ano, do you have n-no lunch, Hiyori-san?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "I don't eat lunch."

Gokudera scoffed. "No wonder you look like a stick."

"Maa, you shouldn't skip lunch, Hiyori-san. It's bad for your body," Yamamoto told me. Of course he would know. He was an athlete who needed to keep his body fit so that he could keep winning championships and tournaments for Namimori Middle.

"I know," I reassured him. "I just prefer spending my lunch reading." I gestured toward the book in my hands.

They all nodded and went back to their lunches.

"You'll get sick, you know," a squeaky voice had told me. I was pretty sure it did not come from my three companions.

I heard Sawada shriek before I saw a baby in the middle of our circle – the baby who was wearing a fedora hat. "Oh. It's you."

"HIIEEEE! You know him? Hiyori-san, how do you know him?!" Sawada panicked, losing all the previous shyness.

"I saw him when I left school the other day," I replied calmly, wondering why he reacted that way.

My answer seemed to make him calm down as he nervously laughed. "Oh."

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?" Yamamoto asked him.

"I came here to see Hiyori Akane. You _are_ her, aren't you?" he asked me, although it sounded more like a statement. I nodded, and he continued, "Good. Tell me, do you know about the Mafia?"

Before I could reply, Sawada had violently reacted. "Reborn! Don't talk about that in front of my classmates! I told you not to get them involved! You already made Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun a part of this mess. There's no need to involve Hiyori-san, as well!"

"Be quiet, Dame-Tsuna," the baby, Reborn, had said, giving Sawada a swift kick to the head, making the brunette fall to the ground.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera panicked, coming to the aid of the fallen boy.

 _Mafia? Juudaime? Juudaime means Tenth. What does this have to do with me, though…?_

"Why don't you answer my question first before I answer yours," Reborn told me with a knowing look.

My eyes widened slightly in surprise. _He could tell what I was thinking?_

"Yes, and I'd appreciate it if you answered now," he said.

"Well, the Mafia involves guys who fight or protect people, I guess? And they fight with all sorts of weapons. They also have a boss who leads them. That's pretty much all I know." I replied.

He nodded. "Do you know about Flames?"

"'Flames'…?" I repeated. _Flames refer to fire. But what is its relationship to the Mafia?_

"Flames are what Mafioso wield. They vary in kind, color, size, purity… you get what I mean, don't you? There are only seven kinds of Flames that Mafioso have: Sky, Storm, Rain, Lightning, Cloud, Mist, and Sun. These are natural among all people – all you need is resolve to access them." Reborn explained, his eyes turning a little dark. "However, there is… _one_ artificial Flame, something that was created years ago."

"Reborn-san, you don't mean…?!" Gokudera had exclaimed with unconcealed shock. He was looking at me with wide eyes, and maybe even a little more respect, mixed with slight suspicion. _Now, what was that about?_

"The artificial Flame was created by the Vongola Famiglia." Reborn continued, watching me intently, probably wondering about my reaction. There was no look of recognition on my face, so his lips tilted upwards slightly.

"Vongola Famiglia… Vongola Family? What's that?" I wondered out loud.

"Rebo—" Sawada tried protesting, until the infant shut him up again with a smack to the forehead.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Dame-Tsuna is the heir and eventual boss of the Vongola Famiglia, and you possess the artificial Flame," Reborn told me with a serious look.

 _Bullshit. This is bullshit. This is absolute bullshit. This is—_

"I'd appreciate it if you toned down a little on your colorful language." Reborn told me with a raised eyebrow.

"So you _can_ read minds…" I stated. "This… is a lot to take in."

I probably seemed fine on the outside. My blank face hadn't changed, but inside I was panicking. I didn't want to be in the Mafia – didn't want to be involved in it. If I had this _Flame_ , then would that mean I had to be a Mafioso? Is that not why he's telling me this right now?

"I see you've pieced it all together," Reborn hummed, shocking me.

"No way." I told him, standing up immediately, as Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Sawada looked at me. "I don't want to be a part of the Mafia. I refuse."

"HIEEE! So you _were_ recruiting her!" Sawada accused the infant with a disappointed, crestfallen look. "Stop involving innocent people in this."

"Huh? Why don't you want to join the Mafia game, Hiyori-san?" Yamamoto blinked at me.

 _A… game?_ "You think the Mafia's just a game?" I asked him, surprised. "The Mafia isn't a game. Do you think if you lost a battle, you could just walk away or start over? No. If you lose, that's it. You're dead. There's no going back."

I looked at Reborn with a frown. "I'm sorry. I actually _want_ to live, thank you very much."

"I'll see you around, I guess," I told the three as I left the rooftop.

|\|-|\|-|\|-|\|

I lived near Namimori Park, so I always passed by the playground, where children ran about and played by the swings. It was a nice sight to see, and maybe a little sad. They were so innocent – you could see it in their smiles. But now that I know about the Mafia – just how real it is – it scares me to think that what if one of these children would be forced to join the Mafia? Their innocence would be lost.

I clenched my fists.

He wanted me to join the Mafia, all because I had this Flame in me. What if he was lying, though? What if this was just an early prank?

I shook my head and sighed as I neared my front door, opening it and entering my house.

If he was lying, Sawada wouldn't act that way.

I locked the door and went into the kitchen, dumping my bag on one of the stools. I started making a salad for myself, washing the vegetables and grabbing a bowl. I tossed the ingredients together, along with the dressing I had made. Grabbing a fork, I sat on one of the stools and ate.

Flames…

"If you're interested, all you need to do is join."

I scowled, flickering my eyes to the baby who had appeared in front of my bowl of salad. "How'd you get in here, and what do you mean by that?"

"If you want to know more about Flames, just join the Famiglia," he replied, not even bothering to answer my questions.

"Can't you find someone else?" I groaned. "I'd rather not lose my life so early."

"You are the only one who has these Flames, so it would be best for the Famiglia to 'claim' you now. We did create it, of course." Reborn reasoned out. "If not, other Famiglias would hunt you down, and they're not as… kind as we are."

"The words 'Mafia' and 'kind' in the same sentence?" I said in disbelief.

"It's true, though."

"What's so special about these Flames, anyways?" I sighed, resting my face on my hand.

"That is one of the reasons why the Famiglia needs you as soon as possible." Reborn replied. "We don't know much about the Flames, especially since it was created in the time of Vongola Secondo. This is only the second time they've appeared, so we don't have enough information on it. However, it is related to the Flames of Rage."

"'Flames of Rage'…" I repeated. "And they are?"

"Flames possessed by the Varia leader Xanxus. The Varia is the Vongola's independent assassination squad." Reborn told me, stealing a grape from my salad and munching on it.

I sighed again. "Fine. I'll join, but on certain conditions."

"Oh? And who gave you the authority to make conditions?" Reborn asked me blankly.

I narrowed my eyes at him slightly. "I possess the Flame. While it may be true that your Famiglia is the kindest, I could still give it up to other Famiglias."

Reborn chuckled softly. "Your terms?"

"I expect to be notified immediately on anything that concerns me, especially these Flames. Furthermore, I don't want to fight, at least, not be ordered to fight, if possible." I replied. "I'll think about the others, but that's what I have for now."

"Those are plausible terms. Alright, then. We have a deal. Welcome to the Famiglia, Hiyori Akane." Reborn told me as he disappeared in a blink.

I groaned again and facepalmed. "What did I just agree to?"

|\|-|\|-|\|-|\|

 **Me: So there! Akane's joining the Famiglia now, albeit reluctantly. What is to become of her now?**

 **See you soon (possibly next week)! Enjoy and review please!**

 **|\|**

 **STORY STATS**

 **Reviews: 3**

 **Faves: 12**

 **Follows: 19**


End file.
